A conventional cleaner is the mechanism configured to suck dust and foreign substances on a cleaning surface together with air by using the suction of a motor mounted in a case and filter the dust and foreign substances in the case.
The cleaner having such a function may be classified into an up-right type cleaner and a canister type cleaner. The up-right type cleaner includes a case; and a suction nozzle integrally formed with the case and functioning as a suction hole for dust and foreign substances. The canister type cleaner includes the case and the suction nozzle connected to the case via a connection pipe.
Such the up-right type cleaner may include a cleaner body in which a suction motor generating a suction force is mounted; a suction nozzle sucking dust and foreign substances on a cleaning object surface into the cleaner body, using the suction force generated in the suction motor; and a handle provided on an upper surface of the cleaner body to move the suction nozzle along the cleaning object surface.
Specifically, once the suction motor is put into operation after the electric power is applied to the cleaner body, the suction force is generated and the air containing dust and foreign substances put on the cleaning object surface is sucked into the suction nozzle by such the suction force.
The air containing dust and foreign substances is drawn into the cleaner body and the dust and foreign substances are separated from the air by the cyclone principle in a dust collector mounted in the cleaner body.
The separated dust and foreign substances are collected in the dust collector and the air having them separated there from is exhausted outside the cleaner body via an air outlet hole.
Such the conventional cleaner is movable only by the user's force. In case the friction of the cleaning object surface is high or the load of the cleaner is large while the user is moving and using the cleaner, the conventional cleaner has the disadvantage of user's fatigue.